Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an organohalosilane and electrolytes of non-aqueous lithium ion batteries comprising the same.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, non-aqueous lithium ion batteries employ organic carbonate compounds as a non-aqueous solvent. However, carbonate compounds have high flammability. Studies show that organosilicon compounds exhibit excellent thermal stability, high conductivity, non-toxicity, low flammability and high decomposition voltage, so they have aroused interest for use in organosilicon electrolyte materials.